


My Precious Gift

by pinkpunk83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Pepper for the rescue, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i'm a bad person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony aveva capito che sarebbe stata la sua principessa, la cosa più preziosa che gli era capitata in vita sua nell’esatto istante in cui la prese per la prima volta tra le braccia, due ore dopo la sua nascita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Precious Gift

Erano sposati da ormai tre anni e Steve era finalmente riuscito a convincerlo ad avere un bambino.  
Tony era terrorizzato all’idea: non si sentiva all’altezza di un compito del genere, ma soprattutto non voleva essere la copia carbone di Howard, che di certo non aveva mai brillato per doti paterne.  
“Smettila di dire stupidaggini. Sarai un papà meraviglioso,” continuava a rimproverarlo Steve. “Tu non sei come Howard.” Perché sapeva benissimo cosa lo divorasse da dentro.  
   
Quindi, dopo mesi di duro lavoro di persuasione, Tony si convinse, e fece promettere a Steve a fare lui da donatore.  
Avrebbero voluto adottare, ma la procedura era troppo lunga e viste le loro posizioni avrebbero sicuramente avuto problemi. Il compromesso era stato accettato senza tante discussioni, Tony era riuscito a far leva sul fattore genetico e a Steve andava bene qualsiasi cosa pur di avere un figlio tutto loro.  
   
“Come lo chiameremo?” Tony se ne uscì una sera, di punto in bianco, mentre erano a letto. Se ne stava a fissare il soffitto con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa e, stranamente, non aveva neanche sfiorato il suo tablet da lavoro, che era rimasto abbandonato sul comodino. Steve, invece, era intento a leggere _Sulla Strada_ di Jack Kerouac, si era messo in testa che doveva recuperare, almeno in buona parte, le uscite più importanti della letteratura dopo il suo incidente con conseguente congelamento.  
“James,” rispose molto semplicemente Steve. “Come due persone molto importanti per noi, forse le più importanti.”  
“Mi piace,” sospirò, non distogliendo lo sguardo dal soffitto.  
“E se fosse femmina?” Steve chiuse il libro, ormai aveva perso la concentrazione e la discussione era piuttosto interessante, era bello che fosse partito tutto da Tony, lui che aveva sempre paura di affrontare l’argomento.  
“No, Steve, non potrei farcela.”  
“Oh, non ricominciare, ti prego.”  
“Davvero. Non fraintendermi, adorerei una bambina, ma poi come farei a tenerla lontana da tutti i maniaci sessuali che ci sono là fuori? Ricordati che avrà il tuo DNA, quindi sarà troppo bella per questo mondo.”  
Steve scoppiò a ridere divertito.  
“Non ridere, è una faccenda seria,” Tony sbuffò, voltandosi verso il marito.  
“Sarah Marie. Ti piace?” Propose a quel punto Rogers.  
Era molto raro far tacere Tony, l’unico che ci riusciva era Steve, alle volte anche inconsapevolmente. Poi Steve si girò, così che entrambi fossero sdraiati su un fianco, e lo guardò negli occhi.  
“Allora?” Insistette Rogers, anche se prese il suo silenzio in maniera positiva. Gli accarezzò una guancia, come a invitarlo a rispondere.  
Tony finalmente cedette: “Certo che mi piace… Non devi neanche chiederlo…” Si avvicinò al marito per baciarlo, di lì a poco, però, si scordarono per un po’ il discorso dei nomi, a Tony era venuto in mente qualcos’altro da fare e sì, il suo parere sul nome della bambina era stato decisamente positivo.  
   
I mesi passavano e i due decisero di comune accordo di non voler sapere il sesso del nascituro. La sorpresa avrebbe reso tutto ancora più emozionante.  
Ormai Tony aveva accettato del tutto la situazione, compresa l’eventualità di una bambina. Anzi, sembrava addirittura più eccitato di Steve all’idea di allargare la famiglia.  
Aveva trascinato il marito per negozi a cercare passeggini, carrozzine e tutto il necessario per il bambino. Inoltre, giusto per non smentire le sue manie di grandezza, aveva ingaggiato uno dei migliori interior designer di Manhattan per sistemare la cameretta. Naturalmente solo dopo aver litigato con Steve, che l’aveva trovata un’idea eccessiva. Ma Tony non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, il loro bambino doveva avere il meglio del meglio.  
Mancavano ancora due mesi alla nascita e alla Tower era già tutto pronto.  
La stanzetta era venuta fuori un piccolo gioiellino: avevano deciso di decorarla in bianco e verde, così da rimanere neutrale. Tutti i particolari erano stati curati con attenzione, usati i materiali migliori e adatti ad un bebè. E Steve, alla fine, ammise che l’interior designer aveva fatto un buon lavoro.  
Tony aveva fatto mettere in sicurezza e a prova di bambino ogni angolo del loro piano, ma anche di tutti gli spazi comuni dell’edificio.  
   
Il momento che tutti aspettavano, perché  ormai anche il resto del team non vedeva l’ora di avere alla Tower il nuovo membro della famiglia, arrivò in una tiepida domenica di fine aprile.  
Sarah Marie entrò nelle vite di Steve e Tony dopo due ore di travaglio in perfetta salute. E bellissima.  
Già da così piccola, si poteva tranquillamente notare come fosse l’esatta copia di suo padre biologico.  
Dalla sua, inoltre, aveva l’essere minuscola, paffutella ed estremamente adorabile.  
Tony aveva capito che sarebbe stata la sua principessa, la cosa più preziosa che gli era capitata in vita sua nell’esatto istante in cui la prese per la prima volta tra le braccia, due ore dopo la sua nascita.  
Dormiva pacifica, avvolta nella sua copertina di cotone bianca. Tony se la strinse al petto delicatamente, la guardava con adorazione e sentì un calore al petto che gli era capitato di sentire solo il pomeriggio in cui aveva infilato l’anello all’anulare sinistro di Steve. Quest’ultimo li guardava dal vetro della nursery con un misto di tenerezza e soddisfazione, in cuor suo sapeva che sarebbe andata così, che sarebbe bastato poco perché Tony mettesse da parte tutte le sue insicurezze.  
Quando Stark alzò lo sguardo si accorse di come Steve li stesse quasi venerando, gli sorrise e gli fece un cenno con la testa perché li raggiungesse.  
Steve non se lo fece ripetere due volte ed entrò nella stanza. Baciò Tony  sulla fronte e lo abbracciò da dietro, stringendo al petto i due doni più preziosi che potesse mai desiderare.  
   
Sarah Marie arrivò all’Avengers Tower due giorni dopo, accolta da tutti quanti i suoi nuovi _zii_.  
Praticamente era diventata una gara a chi se la spupazzava di più, padri a parte.  
I due che sembravano essere rimasti più stregati dalla creaturina erano Natasha e Sam.  
   
Tony si era preso una pausa dal lavoro per stare più tempo con Sarah Marie e Steve, e Pepper, per la prima volta, non ebbe nulla da obiettare.  
“D’altra parte, anche Tony Stark ha diritto di prendersi un’aspettativa per paternità.”  
Erano nel suo ufficio, e la donna si alzò dalla scrivania per andare ad abbracciarlo.  
“Sono così fiera di te, te lo meriti,” gli sussurrò nell’abbraccio.  
Tony non riuscì a far altro se non a sorridere. “Grazie, zia Pepper.”  
Lei sorrise a sua volta, mentre scioglieva l’abbraccio. “Suona strano, dovrò abituarmici.”  
“E’ bellissima vero? E’ la fotocopia di Steve, no?” Domandò un po’ retoricamente Stark.  
“Sì, è bellissima, Tony,” Pepper lo accarezzò affettuosamente. “Però il prossimo deve essere la _tua_ fotocopia. Pretendo un mini Stark in giro per la Tower.”  
E quella fu la volta di Tony di allargare le braccia e stringerla a sé. Non sapeva cosa dire, il suo cuore straripava di gioia.  
   
Ma la cosa che Tony amava di più di tutta questa nuova situazione era vedere Steve alle prese con la loro cucciola.  
Era un’immagine buffa e al contempo adorabile vederlo con Sarah Marie in braccio: un energumeno che stringeva al petto una creatura così piccola con una delicatezza incredibile. Steve non si tirava indietro da nulla per lei: preparava il biberon, la cambiava, le faceva il bagnetto, la cullava quando le faceva male il pancino. E Tony sarebbe stato ore a guardarlo mentre si prendeva cura della _loro bambina_.  
Non credeva fosse possibile, ma si era innamorato nuovamente di lui, con un’intensità che gli veniva difficile da descrivere. Credeva che non ci si potesse innamorare _di più_ di una persona, invece era successo e lui ne era stato investito in pieno.  
   
Andava tutto bene. Forse tutto _troppo_ bene.  
Dopo un mese scarso dall’arrivo della bambina, Steve venne richiesto per una complicata missione nel sud est asiatico.  
Rogers voleva rifiutare, ma Tony l’aveva rassicurato a partire, lui e Sarah Marie se la sarebbero cavata bene da soli per un paio di settimane.  
“Steve, c’è l’Hydra in ballo, solo tu puoi dare una mano allo SHIELD con quelle carogne.”  
“Sottovaluti gli agenti…” Ribatté Steve.  
La piccola dormiva beatamente nella sua culla, che ancora stava nella loro stanza, non riuscivano a lasciarla da sola nella sua cameretta, ancora così piccola.  
“Non sottovaluto nessuno,” protestò Stark, abbracciando da dietro il marito, mentre quello preparava il borsone, quindi si girò per abbracciarlo meglio e baciarlo.  
“Mi mancherai,” sussurrò Tony sulle sue labbra.  
“Anche voi mi mancherete. Ci metterò poco, te lo prometto.”  
   
Qualche giorno dopo la partenza, la base dove alloggiava Steve fu colpita da un’esplosione molto violenta, che lasciò una scia di sangue dietro di sé.  
Steve, in un modo o nell’altro, riusciva sempre a mettersi in contatto con Tony, ma dopo la notte dell’esplosione non arrivarono più notizie da lui. Tantomeno lo SHIELD era riuscito a dargli delle informazioni.  
Erano stati colti di sorpresa, dormivano tutti o quasi, ed erano in corso strazianti recuperi di corpi, non sempre riconoscibili. Steve sembrava essere svanito nel nulla. L’ordigno aveva colpito in modo particolare proprio l’area dove alloggiava lui e le operazioni di ricerca si stavano facendo più ostiche del previsto.  
Tony, a New York, stava impazzendo.  
Era stato più volte in procinto di partire per la Corea per fare ricerche per conto suo, ma era stato persuaso a non partire da Sam e Natasha, per il bene della piccola.  
   
Ma più passavano giorni senza la minima informazione sullo status di Steve, più Tony si sentiva morire dentro e piano piano si stava allontanando da Sarah Marie. Anche solo guardarla gli procurava delle fitte al cuore. Era sempre più somigliante a suo padre e non riusciva a sopportare l’idea che fosse disperso.  
“Tony, Sarah Marie ha bisogno di mangiare.”  
Natasha si era presentata nel suo laboratorio con la piccola in braccio, che piagnucolava affamata.  
Stark non alzò la testa da quello che stava facendo. Erano passati almeno due giorni da quando si era chiuso a lavorare al computer. Se non poteva partire, avrebbe trovato Steve in qualche altro modo. Non era morto. Non _poteva_ essere morto. Non _poteva_ lasciarlo da solo, non in quel momento, poi, con una bambina così piccola da crescere, lei aveva bisogno di entrambi, _lui_ aveva bisogno di Steve.  
“Tony.” Lo chiamò di nuovo la donna, ma lui sembrava non sentisse nulla.  
“Non è certo trascurando tua figlia che troverai Steve,” disse senza tanti giri di parole Natasha, lei non aveva mai peli sulla lingua, men che meno in una situazione del genere.  
Stark digrignò i denti infastidito, ma quella fu la sua unica reazione. Natasha se ne tornò da dov’era venuta cercando di calmare la piccolina accarezzandola e dicendole che presto avrebbe fatto il suo spuntino.  
   
Erano passati dodici giorni esatti da quando Steve era stato dichiarato disperso in Corea; le ricerche via informatica di Tony non avevano portato ancora a nulla.  
Era sdraiato sul divano del laboratorio a fissare un punto a caso del soffitto quando DUM – E arrivò con una busta bianca. Sulla missiva c’erano solo il suo nome e il logo dello SHIELD in alto a sinistra.  
Immaginava cosa ci fosse dentro quella busta, la strappò dalla mano meccanica del robottino e iniziò a leggere velocemente.  
Lo SHIELD gli comunicava che il Capitano Rogers, come da protocollo, dopo dodici giorni dallo status di disperso passava allo status di caduto in servizio, sebbene una squadra avrebbe continuato le ricerche in via ufficiosa.  
Tony rimase con il pezzo di carta sospeso sulla propria testa per alcuni minuti, come se fosse stato immobilizzato. Da un momento all’altro, però, si mise a sedere e iniziò a fare a pezzi la lettera. Aveva voglia di urlare, ma nessun suono sembrava volesse uscirgli dalla gola. Distrutta la lettera, si alzò in piedi e fece qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto prima: afferrò attrezzi a caso dal tavolo da lavoro più vicino e iniziò a scagliarli con violenza contro il muro o per la stanza.  
JARVIS, allarmato per la situazione, si affrettò ad avvisare i membri del team che si trovavano alla Tower riguardo quello che stava succedendo in laboratorio. Sam e Bruce rimasero con Sarah Marie, mentre Bucky e Natasha corsero da Tony.  
Lo trovarono che stava facendo a pezzi un monitor con una chiave inglese.  
“TONY!” Urlarono all’unisono, raggiungendolo. Lui continuò la sua _attività_ ignorando totalmente i due.  
Bucky lo afferrò alle spalle bloccandogli le braccia in una morsa, mentre Natasha gli strappò la chiave inglese dalle mani.  
“Andate via!” Urlò a pieni polmoni, sembrava aver recuperato l’uso della voce. “Lasciatemi!” Continuò, mentre tentava, invano, di liberarsi dalla presa di Barnes.  
“Tony, ascoltami.” Natasha cercò di farlo ragionare, ma sembrava un animale impazzito, scalciava e urlava.  
Nessuno l’aveva mai visto comportarsi in quel modo, forse neanche lui ricordava di aver mai avuto una reazione del genere. Non aveva fatto così neanche alla notizia della morte dei sui genitori.  
“Tony, basta!” Continuò ad urlare Natasha, assestandogli uno schiaffo in pieno viso.  
Stark raggelò, non aspettandosi un’azione del genere da parte sua. La fissò, respirando a fatica e senza pronunciare una singola parola.  
“Lo sai che è un protocollo, il corpo ancora non è stato trovato, potrebbe essersi nascosto da qualche parte…”  
“Non prendermi in giro, Nat, se fosse così avrebbe trovato il modo di contattare qualcuno.”  
“Lo sai come sono quei posti, non è facile uscirne,” continuò lei, leggermente meno convinta.  
“Ce l’ho mandato io in quella fogna, l’ho ucciso io!” Sputò con una rabbia che non credeva potesse mai provare.  
“Non dire stronzate, Tony. E’ il suo lavoro, non è colpa di nessuno, men che meno tua.”  
“Sì che lo è. Lui voleva rimanere qui con me e la bambina e invece io l’ho convinto a partire,” la rabbia della voce di Tony si era trasformata in disperazione.  
Aveva smesso di divincolarsi dalla presa e Bucky lo lasciò andare, lui non disse nulla, non riusciva a dire nulla, sperava solo di non aver perso un’altra volta il suo migliore amico.  
“Tony, non è il momento di darsi colpe che non esistono, tua figlia ha bisogno di te.”  
Sarah Marie. Con quale coraggio avrebbe potuto guardarla ancora? Aveva mandato suo padre a farsi ammazzare e, come se non bastasse, gli ricordava troppo Steve.  
“Andate via.” Disse alla fine, guardando il pavimento, perché non riusciva a sostenere il loro sguardo.  
“Tony…”  
“Andate via, ho detto.” Ribadì, alzando il tono della voce.  
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo rassegnato e lasciarono il laboratorio in silenzio.  
   
Le cose andarono solo peggiorando.  
Dopo il piccolo _alterco_ con Bucky e Natasha, si chiuse in laboratorio per cinque giorni di fila, negando l’accesso a chiunque, Pepper e Rhodey inclusi.  
Per cinque giorni, a turno, tutti cercarono di portare la piccola Sarah Marie da suo padre, ma ogni sforzo risultava inutile.  
Dopo la sfuriata, Tony si chiuse in un mutismo estremo. Non rispondeva ai richiami degli amici e si rifiutava di parlare perfino a JARVIS.  
Le sue uniche azioni consistevano nel fissare lo schermo del computer e picchiare le dita sulla tastiera, con la speranza di riuscire a trovare Steve in qualche modo, ma niente era l’unica risposta che controlli incrociati, algoritmi e hackeraggi di satelliti riuscivano a dargli.  
Ogni tanto si metteva a fissare le armature, la tentazione di indossarne una e volare fino in Corea era forte.  
Ma qualcosa dentro di sé glielo impediva.  
Erano giorni che non si occupava di Sarah Marie, non le si avvicinava né riusciva a guardarla, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva ad _abbandonarla_.  
   
Il sesto giorno finalmente decise di uscire dal suo esilio volontario, la scarsità di sonno e di cibo iniziavano a farsi sentire, anche da uno cocciuto come lui.  
Quando arrivò al suo piano, trovò Sam e Natasha con la bambina. Wilson le stava dando il biberon del pomeriggio, la teneva in braccio delicatamente e rimase sorpreso dal vedere finalmente Tony. Natasha si alzò di scatto dal divano. Lui le lanciò un’occhiataccia eloquente e la donna rimase immobile a fissarlo.  
“Tony…”  
Ma lui la ignorò e si diresse con una certa premura verso camera sua, chiudendo la porta a chiave dietro di sé. Per alcuni istanti rimase impietrito appoggiato alla porta, cercando di respirare regolarmente e ricacciando indietro le lacrime che sentiva pungergli gli occhi.  
Dopodiché, si infilò sotto la doccia per sciacquarsi velocemente e sentì i muscoli cedere, il getto d’acqua calda in qualche modo lo fece rilassare in modo fin quasi doloroso.  
Andò a nascondersi tra le coperte senza neanche infilarsi un paio di mutande, era troppo esausto anche solo per sforzarsi di ricordare dov’era il cassetto della biancheria, figurarsi raggiungerlo.  
Si addormentò quasi istantaneamente, abbracciando il cuscino di Steve, poteva sentire ancora il suo profumo.  
Dormì ad intermittenza, perché gli incubi erano tornati a fargli visita, fino al giorno seguente.  
Si trascinò fuori dal letto svogliatamente, prendendo le prime cose a caso dal guardaroba per mettersele addosso.  
C’era un silenzio tombale una volta uscito dalla stanza, era un silenzio quasi assordante.  
Poco dopo, JARVIS lo avvisò che la colazione era pronta per lui sul bancone della cucina. Non poteva stare ancora lontano dal cibo, erano passati troppi giorni dall’ultima volta che aveva avuto un pasto più o meno completo.  
Infilzò un mucchietto di uova strapazzate e le addentò controvoglia, guardandosi attorno.  
Era tutto in ordine, c’era fin troppa pace. Probabilmente qualcuno del team aveva portato via Sarah Marie. Fortunatamente, a differenza sua, c’era chi aveva sale in zucca.  
Nemmeno la notte di sonno era riuscita a dargli il coraggio anche solo di andare a cercarla.  
La sua colazione fu l’equivalente dell’ingurgitare dei sassi, ma, quanto meno, il suo stomaco smise di emettere suoni indecenti.  
Proprio mentre stava mettendo via i piatti nella lavastoviglie, arrivarono Natasha e Sarah Marie, sistemata in un comodo marsupio.  
“Ehi, stellina. Guarda chi c’è, il tuo papà.”  
Si stava avvicinando a lui mentre la tirava fuori dal marsupio, ma Tony la fermò.  
“Natasha, no.” La guardò per qualche istante e si affrettò ad andarsene via, lasciando nuovamente la donna imbambolata, cosa che non accadeva praticamente mai, ma Tony ci era riuscito già un paio di volte nel giro di pochissimo tempo.  
Quindi, come suo solito, andò a chiudersi nel suo laboratorio, con la speranza che fare qualcosa gli tenesse la mente occupata, speranza vana a quanto pareva.  
   
Dopo circa un’ora, sentì entrare qualcuno dalla porta.  
“Natasha, vai via.” Disse lui con voce ferma.  
“Sono da sola.” I passi si avvicinavano e la rassicurazione dell’amica gli fece leggermente rilassare la postura.  
“Che sta succedendo, Tony?” Andò a sedersi accanto a lui, anche se quest’ultimo non staccò lo sguardo dal monitor del suo pc.  
“Non lo so.” Tony continuò a trafficare con il suo computer, evitando accuratamente di girarsi e incrociare lo sguardo dell’amica.  
“E’ tua figlia, Tony. Ha bisogno di te.”  
Non ricevette alcuna risposta.  
“Steve ne rimarrebbe deluso, lo sai.”  
Tony a quel punto picchiò un pugno sul tavolo, girandosi di scatto verso Natasha.  
“Non nominare Steve. Non credere di sapere cosa Steve potrebbe pensare.”  
Cercò di calmarsi per un istante. “Glielo avevo detto che non sarei stato in grado di fare il padre.”  
Si prese la testa fra le mani, disperato, si sentiva mancare l’aria.  
“Tony…”  
“Vattene via!”  
“Ho detto di andartene via!” Urlò, in preda al panico.  
Lei fece come gli era stato detto, a malincuore, e Tony rimase chiuso in laboratorio per altri quattro giorni consecutivi.  
   
Passarono alcune settimane, ma la situazione non era cambiata di una virgola. Tony si rifiutava di stare con la bambina e passava le giornate chiuso in laboratorio. Tutti gli altri erano indaffarati con le loro missioni, Thor era tornato momentaneamente ad Asgard. Bucky, Natasha e Sam si prendevano cura della piccolina a turno. Le sue cose erano state spostate al piano di Barnes e Romanoff, ma ogni tanto dormiva anche da Zio Falcon.  
Nessuno era più riuscito a parlare con Stark, dopo l’ultima sfuriata con Natasha avevano ritenuto fosse il caso di lasciare che fosse lui a fare il primo passo, almeno per un po’.  
Tony, in cuor suo, sapeva che Steve era lì fuori da qualche arte, sperduto chissà dove, anche se il passare dei giorni e delle settimane non aiutava certo le speranze.  
Si continuava a ripetere che un giorno suo marito sarebbe tornato ma nel frattempo era totalmente incapace di prendersi cura dell’unica cosa che gli era rimasta di lui: la loro bambina. Non passava giorno che non si odiasse per quella cosa, ma guardarla e vedere Steve nei suoi occhioni blu era troppo per lui. E così stava facendo scivolare via momenti preziosi con la sua piccolina.  
   
Ma arrivò il momento in cui tutti gli Avengers furono chiamati in missione. Tony era ancora in una sorta di aspettativa, sia per la bambina sia per lo stato emotivo in cui versava.  
Fury in persona gli aveva comunicato che, finché non si fosse completamente ripreso dal _lutto_ , non avrebbe ricevuto incarichi sul campo. Per la prima volta da quando era Iron Man, non aveva avuto nulla da obiettare.  
“Tony, dovrai badare tu alla bambina mentre noi siamo via.” Gli comunicò Natasha, già pronta per partire, lui, come al suo solito, era rintanato nel suo laboratorio.  
“Chiama Pepper.” Rispose lui a monosillabi.  
“E’ già qui. Ma non può passare tutto il tempo con lei. Ha un lavoro, deve mandare avanti la _tua_ azienda, e una casa sua. Stanotte toccherà a te.”  
Il tono della voce della Romanoff era fermo e senza nessun accenno di compassione, era giunta l’ora che Stark si prendesse le sue responsabilità, e forse quella missione aveva avuto un ottimo tempismo, visto che da solo non voleva capirlo.  
Ma lui non disse nulla, non provò neanche a guardarla in faccia.  
“Ci vediamo fra un paio di giorni.” Lo salutò Natasha, girando i tacchi e sparendo nell’ascensore.  
Se fosse stato un altro momento della sua vita, Tony avrebbe preso una delle sue macchine più veloci e sarebbe andato a fare gare clandestine in qualche strada malfamata del Queens, oppure avrebbe svuotato il mobile degli alcoolici fino ad andare in coma etilico, insomma, avrebbe di sicuro combinato una qualsiasi cazzata in pieno stile Stark.  
Questa volta però era diverso. Sapeva che non poteva permettersi di fare cazzate ma al contempo non riusciva a prendere in mano le redini della situazione. Il solito irresponsabile.  
Rimase ancora un paio d’ore da solo, fin quando non arrivò Pepper.  
“Sarah Marie sta dormendo nella sua cameretta. Happy è di sopra con lei.”  
Il rumore degli stiletti che indossava rimbombarono nella stanza silenziosa. Tony non disse nulla.  
“Sai, mi hai spiazzata questa volta.” Continuò la donna. “Di solito sarei dovuta venire a recuperarti in qualche bettola o avrei chiesto a JARVIS di metterti fuori uso tutte le auto. Invece ti sei chiuso qui dentro, isolandoti dal mondo intero e, credimi, non so cosa fare con te, non sono abituata a vederti in questo stato. Mi sarebbe stato più facile farti una strigliata dopo una sbronza da bourbon.”  
Quindi si sedette accanto a lui.  
“Non hai risposto ad una sola chiamata. Volevo evitare di venire fin quaggiù. Lo so che detesti l’invasione di campo, ma non mi hai lasciato altra scelta…”  
“Pepper, almeno tu…”  
“No, Tony. Non esiste nessun _Pepper, almeno tu_. E’ tua figlia. Credi che Steve sarebbe contento di te se sapesse quello che stai facendo? Anzi, di quello che _non_ stai facendo.”  
“Non ci riesco, ok?” Disse Tony ad alta voce, rendendosi conto da solo di quanto fosse inconsistente quella risposta.  
“Beh, vedi di farcela. Perché non è affatto giusto che Natasha, Sam e Bucky si occupino tutto il tempo di lei, la bambina è tua.”  
Detto ciò, la donna si alzò e andò via, senza aspettare alcuna risposta da Tony, tanto sapeva che non sarebbe arrivata.  
Stark quindi si rassegnò, spense tutto e salì nel suo appartamento.  
Pepper e Happy erano appena andati via e nuovamente il silenzio assordante della casa quasi gli perforò i timpani. Andò verso la stanzetta di Sarah Marie, ma si bloccò sulla porta. Sentire il suo respiro regolare mentre dormiva lo colpì dritto allo stomaco come fosse stato un pugno.  
Quindi decise che l’unica cosa che gli rimaneva da fare era andare a dormire, tanto erano passati due giorni dall’ultima volta che l’aveva fatto.  
Una volta in camera sua, notò il baby monitor sul suo comodino, sicuramente ce l’aveva sistemato Pepper in caso Sarah Marie si fosse svegliata di notte.  
Sperava non andasse in funzione almeno per quella notte, giusto per rimandare al giorno dopo _l’incontro_ con sua figlia.  
Speranze vane. Dopo circa tre ore da quando aveva preso sonno, dalla radiolina iniziò a gracchiare il pianto della piccola. Tony provò a rigirarsi nel letto, credendo che fosse un pianto passeggero, ma JARVIS rincarò la dose: “Sir, suppongo che la piccola Miss necessiti del suo aiuto.”  
Con uno sbuffo, Tony scostò le lenzuola e poggiò uno dopo l’altro i piedi sul tappeto. Si strofinò il viso e con un lungo sospiro provò a farsi coraggio.  
Sarah Marie piangeva e lui era da solo, non aveva alternative, doveva andare da lei, in un modo o nell’altro.  
La piccola continuava a lamentarsi e il suono si faceva più forte via via che si avvicinava alla sua stanzetta.  
Arrivato a metà camera si bloccò per un istante. La vide a distanza, piccola e tutta rosa che agitava le braccine. Inspirò ed espirò nuovamente prima di muoversi per raggiungerla.  
“Principessa, cosa c’è?” Bisbigliò accanto alla culla.  
Raccolse tutto il coraggio che aveva e si chinò per prenderla in braccio. Le accarezzò la guancia con un dito, era così liscia e morbida, pensò stupidamente. La guardava quasi come se fosse la prima volta, si era dimenticato di accendere la luce, ma JARVIS ci pensò per lui.  
La osservò per bene, era cresciuta molto in quelle settimane e la somiglianza con Steve era quasi accecante.  
Senza rendersene conto, iniziò a piangere.  
Le lacrime gli scorrevano lungo il viso, silenziosamente. Non aveva ancora versato una lacrima da quando gli avevano comunicato lo status di _M.I.A._ di Steve.  
Si ritrovò a singhiozzare insieme alla sua bambina stretta al petto.  
Andò a sedersi sulla poltroncina che avevano sistemato nella stanzetta, cullando la piccola nonostante le lacrime che gli scendevano copiose rigandogli il viso.  
Sarah Marie, grazie a quelle attenzioni, si calmò. Strinse forte nel suo pugnetto l’indice con cui Tony la stava accarezzando per calmarla.  
“Ti manca papà, stellina mia?” Mormorò lui, singhiozzando.  
La bimba si stava per riaddormentare pacificamente.  
“Anche a me manca un sacco, troppo.”  
La cameretta era ripiombata nel silenzio e Tony aveva smesso di piangere.  
Guardava la figlia mentre riposava, creatura innocente e inconsapevole di quello che stava succedendo attorno a lei. Stringeva ancora il dito di Tony e quest’ultimo non riuscì a rimetterla nella culla, così decise che per quella notte avrebbe dormito con lui.  
Quindi tornò in camera sua e l’adagiò sul suo letto, nella parte dove di solito dormiva Steve. Riuscì a far scivolare via l’indice che lei teneva per sistemarla meglio e posizionare qualche cuscino a lato, così che non rischiasse di cadere. Dopodiché, si infilò sotto le coperte accanto a lei, carezzandola dolcemente.  
La osservò dormire e si chiese quanto fosse stato stupido tutte quelle settimane a non voler neanche guardarla.  
   
La mattina dopo, Pepper raggiunse la Tower di buon’ora, per accertarsi che Tony non avesse fatto cazzate. Sapeva che non era successo nulla, altrimenti JARVIS l’avrebbe avvisata, ma voleva assicurarsi di persona che fosse tutto tranquillo.  
Sorrise quando li trovò entrambi addormentati serenamente nel lettone.  
Decise che Tony si meritava una colazione decente, quindi si diresse in cucina senza fare troppo rumore.  
Sarah Marie si svegliò poco dopo, con i suoi leggeri lamenti riuscì comunque a svegliare Tony.  
“Ehi, Principessa…” Le sorrise affettuosamente e le diede un piccolo bacio sulla fronte, coperta da un ciuffo di capelli biondissimi. Lei fece un versetto gioioso, agitandosi in modo vispo. Era felice di stare col suo papino.  
Il profumo di caffè non tardò ad arrivare alle narici di Tony, che si stiracchiò e si alzò per prendere la bimba in braccio. “Andiamo a cambiare questo pannolotto tutto bagnato e poi andiamo a vedere chi ha avuto pietà del tuo papino tanto da venire così presto a preparare la colazione.”  
   
Padre e figlia non tardarono molto ad arrivare in cucina.  
Pepper era alle prese con dei croissant e con il latte da preparare per Sarah Marie.  
“Ma è la zia Pepper!” Esclamò Tony quando la vide.  
“Buongiorno ad entrambi.” La donna si stampò un sorriso in faccia. “Dammi la bimba, il latte è quasi pronto.” Allungò le braccia e gli fece segno di lasciarla a lei.  
Tony scosse la testa. “Grazie Pepper. Faccio io, ho trascurato i miei doveri per fin troppo tempo.”  
L’amica non fece obiezioni. “Ok, il biberon è pronto.” Lo porse a Stark e questo iniziò ad allattare la piccola, non prima di averle stampato un altro bacio sulla fronte. Andò quindi a sedersi al tavolo, mentre Sarah Marie ciucciava la sua colazione senza batter ciglio. Tony la guardò, sentiva ancora quella fitta al petto, ma finalmente aveva realizzato che la bimba era l’unica cosa di Steve che gli era rimasta.  
“Stanotte si è svegliata.” Disse quindi di punto in bianco e Pepper andò a sedersi di fronte a lui.  
“Non potevo lasciarla da sola a piangere.”  
La donna annuì e Tony sapeva l’avesse fatto anche se non la stava guardando.  
“Grazie.” Concluse Stark.  
Era finalmente riuscito a riprendere le redini della propria vita, in un modo o nell’altro.  
   
La vita, molto lentamente, aveva ripreso il suo corso. Tony si prendeva cura di Sarah Marie esattamente come prima partenza di Steve, anzi forse di più: gli toccava fare per due, adesso.  
Piano piano, aveva ricominciato anche a lavorare, da casa, perché non voleva lasciare la bambina.  
Gli altri lo aiutavano a turno, specie quando aveva delle riunioni in video conferenza.  
Erano passati ormai più tre mesi dalla scomparsa di Steve. Sapeva che lo SHIELD lo stava ancora cercando e lui, in fondo al suo cuore, non aveva perso le speranze che fosse ancora vivo, nonostante il tempo passasse inesorabile.  
La cosa che lo rammaricava di più era che Steve si stesse perdendo la loro bimba crescere.  
Aveva iniziato a mangiare le prime pappette, stava seduta nel suo ovetto e si divertiva a guardare i cartoni animati con il suo papino, il suo preferito era Paperino, non rideva con nessuno come con lui.  
Cresceva sana, forte e bellissima.  
Da quando Tony aveva ricominciato a prendersi cura di lei, la faceva dormire nel lettone con lui, non si era ancora perdonato tutte quelle settimane di _abbandono_ e non riusciva a farla dormire da sola nella sua culla, inoltre lo rassicurava sapere di dormire accanto a qualcuno. La sera, prima di addormentarsi, passava lunghi, interminabili, momenti a guardarla e accarezzarla.  
Era davvero la cosa più preziosa della sua vita.  
   
Era il giorno del quinto mese di Sarah Marie. La mattinata era passata velocemente, nonostante fosse ottobre inoltrato, la temperatura era ancora gradevole e i due andarono a farsi una meritata passeggiata a Central Park.  
Tony Stark in giro con una carrozzina era una cosa estremamente insolita, anche se per lo più la gente li lasciava in pace e comunque erano sempre controllati dallo sguardo vigile di Happy.  
Tornarono a casa giusto in tempo per il pisolino pre-pranzo.  
   
Fu quando Tony stava preparando il passato di verdure per Sarah Marie, che stava giocando tranquilla sul suo seggiolone con il suo libricino di stoffa preferito, che successe qualcosa.  
Tony aveva in mano la ciotolina di ceramica colma del pranzo della bimba, quando sentì lo scampanellio dell’ascensore.  
“E’ tutto sotto controllo, Natasha, lo so usare il MiniPimer!” Esclamò, mentre si girava verso l’ascensore.  
“Ne sei proprio sicuro?” Fu la risposta.  
Ma la voce non era quella dell’amica, era una voce che conosceva fin troppo bene e che gli mancava così tanto da fargli male. Alzò gli occhi e la ciotolina gli scivolò dalle mani e si andò a schiantare sul pavimento, rompendosi in mille pezzi e spargendo la pappetta ovunque.  
Il rumore dei cocci fece spaventare la piccola, che, però, non scoppiò in lacrime.  
Che il suo livello di dolore fosse arrivato a tanto da immaginarsi suo marito, lì con lui?  
“Steve…” Mormorò, quasi avesse paura a pronunciare quel nome ad alta voce.  
“Sono tornato…” Lo rassicurò il Capitano.  
Aveva paura ad avvicinarsi a Tony, era passato così tanto tempo. Era anche dimagrito un po’. Indossava una tuta con il logo dello SHIELD.  
Tony fece qualche passo verso di lui, incurante delle scarpe sporche di passato.  
Quindi Steve si mosse anche lui.  
“Sei davvero tu? Sei davvero qui?”  
“Certo, testone.” Rogers sorrise e allargò le braccia.  
Tony esitò solo per un istante e poi si lanciò letteralmente nell’abbraccio. Gli afferrò forte la felpa, come se avesse paura di perderlo di nuovo e volesse tenerlo stretto a sé. Si ritrovò a piangere silenziosamente, proprio come quella notte con Sarah Marie.  
“Non farlo mai più. Non lasciarmi mai più da solo.”  
Tony picchiò debolmente un pugno al centro del petto di Steve e quest’ultimo lo bacio sulla testa. “Non lo farò mai più, te lo prometto.”  
Stark non voleva sciogliere l’abbraccio ma a fatica si staccò da lui e finalmente lo guardò in viso. “Va’ da tua figlia.”  
Steve annuì, un sorriso velato sulle labbra.  
“Papà è mancato alla sua Principessa?”  
Si avvicinò al seggiolone e la prese in braccio, ricoprendola di baci, tra i risolini della piccola.  
Tony li guardava, mentre una sensazione di serenità _finalmente_ si faceva strada dentro di lui.  
Avevano tante cose di cui parlare, da chiarire, ma l’avrebbero fatto al momento opportuno.  
Ora Steve si meritava il calore della sua famiglia e nient’altro.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Una One Shot! E pure lunga! Che stregoneria è mai questa?  
> Tanto per cambiare sono lenta come un bradipo e ci ho messo secoli per finirla.
> 
> Vi ho fregate con l'intro, eh?
> 
> Cooomunque, non ricordo nemmeno io come è saltata fuori questa storia, gli headcanon che volano con la mia Stony Defence Squad sono innumerevoli e ho perso veramente traccia da dove mi è venuta questa idea. Di certo dovete ringraziare Nuria se è finita così e non in maniera peggiore, perché sì, lo ammetto, nella mia mente malata inizialmente Steve doveva morire. *Si ripara dalle pietrate con lo scudo di Captain America*
> 
> Grazie a Marti e la sua mega pazienza per il betaggio, grazie a tutte voi che siete arrivate fino alla fine e grazie a chi lascerà un commentino.
> 
> Ho già iniziato a scrivere una nuova AU, ma ovviamente non vi posso dire quando verrà pubblicata perché tanto i miei tempi biblici sono ormai cosa risaputa.
> 
> Alla prossima. <3


End file.
